Assassin of Chaos
by Jon Stone
Summary: Percy is left behind as his brother gets the attention of all the gods, and is even favored by Poseidon.  Annabeth becomes faithlesss, and Percy finds Chaos to rid himself of anger.  What will happen when Percy is thrust into an alternate dimension!  OSM
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after The Last Olympian (different ending). Percy is granted immortality, along with Clarisse, Annabeth, Chris, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, Grover, Juniper, and Nico. New child of Poseidon enters equation, and Percy is forgotten. Will he become the assassin that Chaos always needed?**

The Beginning

Percy POV:

I laughed at a joke that Grover was telling me. It wasn't that funny, but he was trying his best. I honestly think that if he doesn't try, then he will be the funniest person in the world. Nico and Thalia were walking together. Most people expected Thalia to quit the Hunt in order to be with Nico, but it turns out that they are just amazing friends. And Nico said that there was someone else out there. Somewhere in the large expanse that was Ouranus. Sometimes I wondered if he could see the future or something, but sometimes, I wondered if he was so blind he couldn't see the present, so I figured it wasn't true.

Thalia was walking with us, but something seemed to e troubling her.

"Thals, what's up?" Nico asks.

"Nothing. Umm, guys, maybe we should head down to the, uhh, lake!" She said the word lake as if she'd just come up with an answer to a humongous test, and that she seemed proud.

Something was wrong. We were heading down to see Annabeth, and I had told them all that I was going to ask her to come to Montauk with me. There, I had asked Athena and Poseidon to come. Before all of that, I had made Poseidon swallow his pride (which is still big, but there's a reason that Athena's children's fatal flaws are deadly pride), and I knew that, when it came to love, Poseidon understood, and would do whatever it took to obtain true love. Sometimes, he was as bad as Lady Aphrodite. When Poseidon apologized to Athena, she looked _very_ surprised, but she forgave him.

I have now convinced the two of them to come to Montauk while we were there, and have them show Annabeth that their rivalry was over, so it was okay with them if we could date. I knew her mother's consent meant a lot to Annabeth, so I thought that she would love it. Little did I know that today would crush all of my dream of ever being with her.

Thalia POV:

Annabeth had told me that she needed some time with her and an Aphrodite guy. At first, I thought no way, but now I heard them giggling, and I knew that I had to keep Percy _away_ from there. Annabeth had been very confused lately, because Luke had just died, and she still didn't know in which way she loved him, and I knew that she needed some down time. I quickly told Percy to run and go get Annabeth flowers.

"She hates flowers. She says that they make her feel girly…" Damn. He was right. Oh well. It was a good thing I heard the giggles first, but that was probably because I was looking for them.

"Trust me Percy. I have a plan." So he went to go get some flowers. I followed the giggles, and found Annabeth kissing Drake, an Aphrodite guy. I pulled them away from each other, and threw him into the lake.

"Annabeth, what on Gaea do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her. She seemed un-phased.

"You know Thalia, I'm tired of having you boss me around all the time. You know what? You aren't my mom, or my sister, or anything to me anymore! Just stay out of my life, all right?" She said calmly. I was too shocked to do anything. Did she just say that she was leaving me behind? Even after she had just become immortal with me, she still decides to do this to me? Well, I was already immortal, but still. We could have been awesome together!

Then, I figured it out. Annabeth ahd just been through a war, saw someone she thought she was in love with die, only to find out she loved him like a brother, become immortal, be in a relationship that her mother forbids, and her dad just died from a heart attack. I could see why she broke. The person I was talking to was not Annabeth. This was her alter ego.

"Now if you don't mind, I will be getting back to my make-out session, because Drake doesn't care how mean I am. He sees me for my beauty."

I heard Percy footsteps a couple of minutes later while I was guarding Annabeth's hiding place.

"Percy, it might no be the best idea to go in there. Annabeth's … not herself."

He frowned, but then he heard the giggles. I silently cursed myself. He looked at me wide-eyed.

Percy POV:

She wouldn't, right? I mean, we were in love. She just kissed me in the lake not yesterday. Yea, we might have been taking it a little quickly, but I loved her since I was in the Cyclops cave with her. And she told me that she was positive that she loved me since she kissed me on Mount Saint Helens. I walked into the little clearing with flowers in hand, and I saw her and some Aphrodite kid with he. And when I say 'with,' I don't mean hanging out. When Annabeth say me, I saw something behind her grey eyes burst though, as if there had been something suppressing another.

Annabeth POV:

My alter ego was out, and I did _not_ like it. I had just finished yelling at Thalia, and that brought the original me out a little, but then I saw Percy with the flowers in his hand. I couldn't believe what was happening. I didn't have a shirt on, and Drake was on me. I pushed him off, grabbed my shirt really quick, and ran over to give Percy a hug. There were tears rolling down my cheek as I realized what had _almost_ happened. Luckily, Percy had anchored me to the Earth. When I got to him and hugged him, he shoved me so hard, that when I fell, I hit the funny bone in my knee. Damn! Each time it just hurts even more! And it was _not_ funny.

Percy—" I started, but he just held up a finger, walked over to Drake, and punch him in the face so hard. I saw Percy put all his shock, anger, fear, hurt, and every possible emotion (except for obviously the good ones) as he structured his punch perfectly, having the rotation in his fist match the distance between him and his opponent., so when he punch, not only would Drake have an immortal sock him in the face, but his face would feel like it was being drilled. And let me tell you, if Percy is driving that drill, you do _not_ want to stand in the way. As the punch finally met Drake, his necked spun, snapping by the sounds of it, and his entire body was flung backwards like it was a ragdoll. He landed a solid twenty feet away.

"Percy!" I yelled at him. Sure I understood his anger, but he hasn't even let me explain, so naturally, the first thing he thinks up is, 'Oh! I should punch that person!'

He laughed bitterly. "_You_ are yelling at _me?_" "Well, you did just punch someone so hard they may be in the infirmary for a couple of weeks!" "Annabeth. How could you?" "Percy. It's not what it looked like. That wasn't me." I sated the fact as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Did he seriously think that I would cheat on him? No, it must have been something else.

"How could I what?" That infuriated him. "Annabeth, you cheated on me!" Okay, maybe it was that. "And the only excuse you can come up with is that it wasn't you? Annabeth, you are evil!" Okay. Now that struck deep.

Percy POV:

I turned and ran, dropping the flowers, with tears cascading down my cheeks. Once I was deep enough into the woods that I didn't think she would follow, I was proven wrong for the _second_ time that day. Annabeth showed up, and saw me crying. Dread filled me.

She sat down next to me, and tried to put her arm around me comfortingly, telling me to let her explain. Explain? What I saw was pretty self-explanatory.

"Percy, who you saw wasn't me. Under all the stress, I snapped, and my alter ego came out. Believe me Percy, I would never do anything to hurt you." Did she think that _she_ was under stress?

"Annabeth, do you not think that I'm under stress too? For about half a year, I thought I was going to do everything I could do for the universe, but in the end have my soul reaped by my sword. Now that merely weakened my spirits, but I was determined to at least _try_ not to show it. Then, I thought that you were in love with someone else, and that we could never be. I had to fight over _three_ titans, one of which almost _killed_ Chiron. Then, when I was either to give a titan your dagger, or try to kill him myself, I thought that if I gave it to him, then he could kill Kronos, but if I did, then we might also find out that it was a trick, and that we're screwed. Don't think that it was just me that was screwed. Remember that my fatal flaw is loyalty, so when I realized that everyone I loved was going to die I almost broke. The only thing keeping me here was you, Annabeth. I trusted you. Eventually, I would have wanted to marry you! But now I realize why my fatal flaw is fatal. I can't trust my friends. Now, what did you say about being under stress?" I wanted that to hit deep, and it looked like it did.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't know—" "Know what? That you aren't the only person in the world? That entire time I was wondering how _you_ were holding up. Goodbye Annabeth. Don't ever talk to me again." I said as I left. Now that that was all vented, I didn't want to ruin my friends' days, so I put on a fake smile.

I walked, and saw Thalia whispering to a certain Grover and Nico. They all looked grave.

"What is it guys?" Hoping that they didn't hear about Annabeth and my fight.

"Percy, there's this new camper, and he was just claimed. "Pause for dramatic effect, of course, and finally "he's the son of Poseidon."

There was a fleeting emotion of jealousy, but then was overjoyed. Awesome! I'm going to have a non-Cyclops brother! When they saw my face (which was smiling) their looks got even greater.

"Percy, you remember the kid who kept on talking about himself as if he were the most important person in the world?" Nico asked. Uh oh. I sincerely hoped it wasn't that guy. It was some all-American guy. He was really annoying. Oh well, I suppose I didn't really have a choice. With his ego, it wasn't like he would get any friends.

Next week.

I saw a letter on the floor, which said _Son of Poseidon_. Figuring that it was either for me or my brother Alex. I opened it, and saw that it was from dad. I started reading.

_Dear son,_

_I hope you are liking camp so far _(okay, I've been here for a while, but whatever)_ and I would like you to come down to my palace for a week so that we can train together! _(cool!)_ Just make sure that when you are at the gate to say that you are Alex, son of Poseidon, and that you are here at my request._

_Love,_

_Poseidon._

Oh. It was for him. Never mind. You know in the past week or so, I had noticed that Poseidon was paying a lot more attention to his mortal son rather than me. Alex was getting along with everyone at camp, and ever since the Minotaur somehow got in and he killed it, everyone has been praising him and ignoring me. Now, I am not looking for compliments all of the time, but I would still like to hang out with my friends and stuff, rather than have them not say a thing when Alex says to screw off.

The next thing I felt was a humongous wave of hatred, resentment, hurt, guilt, and just loneliness, like I was a used newspaper. So, I ran away. As far as I could, telling Grover (the only person that had hung around me and actually enjoyed it, along with Nico, but he was in the underworld right now, so I couldn't really go and hang out with him.)

"Percy, before you go, stay for another hour or so, because I want to have a goodbye feast, and umm, I made you a shield." What? One, I already had a shield, and two, Grover didn't seem like the type to make shields.

"Yea, I know that I'm not the best shield maker in town, but I hope you keep it in memory of me. It took me a couple years (since you took up the sky), but it's almost done now. I'm just letting it harden." He walked me over to it, and I saw a black Pegasus with me riding it, and pictures with Grover and me on it. It looked at it, picked it up, and marveled at it. I was light, it could transform into a watch that told the time no matter which time zone I was in, and would return to me if it got lost. He said the delay was a couple seconds longer than Riptide, but that was still good. It was made out of some of the hardest material in the world, and had a button that would make a sharp blade come out of it's perimeter, and it could shoot a poisonous or sleeping dart out. Grover said that it had unlimited supply (thank magic) but it took about a minute to recharge after each use. There seemed to be a little pouch of water hanging on the inside.

"That's healing water. It can be used for anyone, demigod or now, but the isn't very much. Cuts or bruises wont take any away, but if you're sick, this will cure you. Percy, the only reason I have any of this is because I'm the God of the Wild."

Think of every good emotion in the world, and how they make you feel. Now multiply that by about ten, and you had a fraction of how I felt. "Thanks G-man." I smiled at him with brotherly love, and hugged him.

With that, and a goodbye to Juniper, I left. Exactly seven days later, I met Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I have received about thirty emails complimenting this story, and after reading all the Chaos stories, I'm really excited to write my own. I would like to thank Orlok because now I want to make this story my own, as opposed to some normal Chaos story (no offence to all those stories: they were my inspiration) and I'm going to give you guys all a surprise! This chapter isn't very long, but the next chapter hat I'm currently writing is a lot longer. I hope you guys like it!**

The Death

Percy POV:

I wanted to iris message mom. Not have her pick up, but more like when she gets home, she'll see it and look at it. It will be a recording, but I will try as hard as I can in order to make it sound like I was really there. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Sally Jackson's apartment, Manhattan." It showed, and something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. It was on fire. I saw Nico looking frantically, but then he saw me, and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Percy. I'm sorry. Right when I felt her life force fading, I tried to make it here as quickly as possible. I—" "Nico. It's okay. Just … make sure she gets into the Elysseum. She deserves it. Thank you Nico. Goodbye." I swished my hand through the iris message. My mom was dead.

Then, I came with a resolution. That is, after I cried for ten minutes. Chaos had come in, but I was too teary to register it. He was nice. He wanted to make sure that I got what I deserved (I know it sounds un-modest, but it was more like he was trying to comfort me when all of my friends abandoned me.) My resolution: any and every person, who had _ever_ harmed any person innocent, did not deserve to live. They didn't deserve to live like Sally did. They didn't deserve to have love like Sally did. I am going to become an assassin.

Chaos walked in, and I finally got a good look at him. Or was it a she? Either way, I am going to say him because it's more natural for me. Anyways, he walked in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, I can hear your thoughts. If you truly wish, I could make you _my_ assassin. I was down here looking for one. I know that this isn't the most advanced of all civilizations, but if there was a truly talented human or demigod, then that demigod could kick some serious butt." "Thank you Lord Chaos. There is one problem though. What did you mean that this wasn't the most advanced of civilizations? Are there aliens on other planets?" He laughed at that. "Why of course! Did you think that I had only created Gaea? But either way, I could train you to become the deadliest assassin the universe had ever known. You will hunt down evil, and save the innocent. Recently, I have started an organization known as the Chaos's Army, or C A for short. They are all highly trained, but the difference between them and you, is that you are going to be an assassin. They are warriors. Warriors take pride in how many people they kill in the battlefield. Assassins take pride in the good that they do."

I realized that if I didn't do this, then I might not be able to realize my vow. Either way, it's not like anyone would miss me. Even the gods have forgotten about me. My dad never invited me to his castle. The only time I was there was when I almost died, and the only thing that kept him from sending me on my way was the Ancient Rules of hospitality. With Chaos, things were going to be different. I was going to kick some major booty.

As we traveled, about ten hellhounds, one Fury, Medusa, and two sphinxes attacked us. Chaos had said that since we were travelingtogether to his city, we were going to be attacked a lot more. It was kind of like an initiation sequence. If you didn't survive, then you didn't deserve to be working for Chaos. I killed all of them easier then I normally would have, and it's most likely because of the anger that was currently coursing through my veins. I wanted to vent all of my hate on all of these stupid animals. They didn't deserve to live. They didn't deserve to live like Sally Jackson did. They didn't deserve to live like my mom did.

I was so angry that I didn't wonder why Chaos was just watching. Maybe it was just because it was _my_ initiation, and he, being Chaos, didn't have to be accepted in order to work for himself. Finally, Hermes came to me. I was so blinded by hate, that I attacked him, and easily managed to give him a nasty gash on his leg, but when I realized what I had done, I quickly apologized, and gave him some of my ambrosia.

"Percy. You have always been kind to me. You freed my pride and honor from Chronos. I just want you to know, that no matter what your decisions, I will be here to help you. Go with Chaos, just know that if you ever want to send a message, I'll be there for you." I knew that he still loved me because I gave Luke the knife. I also knew, that what he just said meant a lot more than mere words. He still trusted me. And of course, one mustn't forget about George and Martha. _Yea. If he gets ambrosia, then where are my rats? __Oh George. __ Yea? __Shut up.__ Okay._ They always made me smile, and for once, I rammed my fist into a rat hole, and pulled out two rats. I gave one to George and the other to Martha, even though they shared bodies. Hermes smiled at that, and Martha commented on how I was going to get her addicted to rats.

They were always so nice, if not oblivious to the happenings around them. They would be some of the _very_ few people that I actually missed. With that, Chaos and I arrived at a large and black vortex. Okay. This is it. I leave everything behind, but keep those I love in my heart to remind me of my goal. Today, I leave behind the name of Perseus Jackson, and take on, hmm. How about something Greek, like Thanatos. It means Death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! And thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited this story!**

Training

Five hundred billion years later, Percy POV:

I rolled as I threw three throwing-knives, hitting the dummy in the neck, head, and heart from forty yards away. As I jumped, I took out my bow and notched an arrow quicker than lighting, and shot an arrow, letting it fly over one hundred yards, hitting a flying orange ball about the size of my fist. I landed in a roll, and took out my sword riptide. I was now facing thirty orcs (Operational Robotic Combat Sentries). It would be very difficult to kill one if I didn't get assassin training. I jumped over one, doing an easy flip, while stabbing it one in the head, and tearing it down to the small of its back. I tingled as I realized that, if it hadn't been for Annabeth, I would be dead because of that part of my back.

I shook away that memory as one of the beasts swung for my head, but I easily did my signature dodge over it. I flipped and when the blade would be right under me, my back would be facing it. The reason I loved this move was because it got their weapon far away and me close. I kicked hard in the chest, but being so heavy with mere Earth steel under the skin, my kick went straight through the idiot, and came out of his back. I quickly took my foot out, snatched his sword, and sliced the head off of two more. Four down, sixteen to go.

I shot two little arrows from hidden crossbows in my wrists, and ten yards away, they nailed one robot, one arrow in each eye. He fell to the ground. One almost punched me in the back, and just you believe me, you do _not_ want to get punched by one of these things. Thankfully, my heightened senses told me to jump backwards, and I landed on the thing's shoulder, took out my hidden wrist knives, and stabbed it in the neck a couple of times. I only have fourteen more to go.

I focused on the water inside me, solidified in into two ice daggers (even though I already had daggers, my ice and water do a lot more damage), and took down three pairs of legs, then jumped up doing a perfect scissor kick, taking two of the legless ones down, and finishing by spinning in the air and doing a back kick to the last one's face. I landed on my feet and rolled out of the way of a humongous hammer that had electricity conducting it. I moisture traveled behind it, opened a panel on its back, and punched, ripping some chords and finally reaching the power chord, which I froze, causing the entire robot to freeze. I then controlled it (since the power chord acted like a life line, and since it was frozen so was the robot) to jump onto two more robots and explode. Now only eight remain.

My heart sped up a bit, considering I was actually exerting small amounts of energy. I shot a powerful blast of water straight at one, causing it to malfunction, and then I merely poked it and it fell to the ground. Yes, my pokes could knock the breath out of someone, but these things were big. I took out my sword, and easily took down three. Now only four remain.

I put away all of my weapons, and decided to take these with my fists. The first one took out a bazooka, but I dodged the bullet, while another stupid one was behind me. Guess who blew up? Then, I punched into the barrel of the bazooka, and bent it. I then disarmed the confused monster, and ripped out what would have been its throat. I jumped and looked at one in its mechanical eyes. It saw the hate in my eyes that looked like the sea was in the middle of a storm, which it probably was. I landed without doing anything. I wanted to let this one hit me. It did. It made an extra big fist. It hit me squarely, but since I have the curse of Achilles, there was just a humongous dent in the guys fist. Then I took my fist, and punched it in the stomach, making it fly back, and hit the only remaining droid. It survived the blow, but when it got up, I threw a water string at its feet, taking those out, and quickly took the water and formed it into a spike where its face was going to land. I only have one thing to say: awesome.

I looked at my watch. Only 23.47 seconds. Hmm. Not as good as I could do. My record was twenty-two seconds flat.

I heard Chaos laugh as he the disappointment on my face. I had been training for five centuries, and my skills have gotten better by at least one-hundredfold, if not more. And remember, I was already the greatest demigod in existence. Hell. I had done more than Hercules.

Chaos came in with a couple guards. They weren't to keep me in line. He trusted me _way_ too much for that. They were more like his messengers. Yea, he was the Void, but they went around contacting all of the different planets. I saw the one for Earth, and he came over and whispered something to me.

"Thanatos, I have received word that your planet was under siege, and that all of the inhabitants, including the immortals, had to move to Mars. The Martians, being peace lovers, are giving them hospitality, but I'm sure that the war will be carried there." "Thank you Earth, but I would merely like you to know that I have forgotten that planet. I would prefer it if you didn't call it my home. If Chaos wishes to send me there, then let it be so, but I will not enjoy it. No offence of course. I do enjoy your company." "Of course, I apologize."

Annabeth POV:

"Come on everybody! We have to get out of here! Move move! The Olympians will provide transportation. Make sure that you have all of your family with you! That is the most important thing right now! Without each other, we have nothing!" I ushered all of the demigods onto the ships. I saw an alien, and quickly threw my dagger at it, impaling it in the chest, but not killing it. I ran over, sweeped its legs, and punched its head into its neck. I took my dagger out, but made sure that everyone was on board before I got on too.

We were head for Mars. It's been three hundred years since the beginning of the invasion, and we were being decimated. These freaks had some gods of their own, because the Olympians didn't have any magic power over them. If only Percy was here. He could have saved this planet. He could have saved the hundreds of lives lost.

I knew he wasn't dead, because neither Nico nor Hades could find his soul, and I knew he wasn't on Earth because Iris has looked for him everywhere, and even if he is the most amazing person in the world, one can't hide from gods or goddesses for three hundred years.

How I missed him. I knew he left because of me and my friends, and I knew that I deserved it. When his brother Alex came, we were all befuddled over him, and completely ignored Percy. I also knew that I miss Percy.

Luckily, we escaped the planet, but unluckily, when I looked out the window, all of the land was black, and all of the water red. I felt tears streak down my face, but quickly scolded myself for being weak. After Percy told me how little it took for me to crack, I made sure that I would never be weak again. I can feel sad, because if I didn't then I just wouldn't be human, and I would be consumed by one of _them_. I had to remain human, but I merely couldn't _show_ weakness.

Then Chaos appeared. His skin was stark black, but I saw galaxies travel over him, and I saw on him that he was focusing on Earth. It looked like a mud ball. What had happened to the amazing civilizations of Greece and Rome? I'll tell you. We died. Our time has come. We have next to no hope.

"Children of Gaea. Mars has agreed to help you, and I shall send some of my army. You should expect help in two minutes and thirty two seconds and counting. There will be one hundred of my knights, but worry not. They are the second best trained in the universe."

"Who's the first best?" I ask. He smiled. "I shall also send him here. You shall know him as Thanatos." A chill went down my back as I realized what that means in Greek. "He is a very skilled person, and I expect you to treat him with respect."

With that, he left. Exactly two minutes and thirty-two seconds after he said the time, one hundred warriors with one star on their helmets appeared. One other person in a black hood with red trim appeared. He had a robe going down to his feet, so you couldn't tell where his feet were going to move next, and because his robe was open, you could see some pretty intense armor. He had a black wristwatch, and something in his hand, but he put that in his pocket. He had throwing knives, daggers, shuriken, a long sword, and a bow with a very large amount of arrows. He waved his hand and his robe attached itself together like a zipper, but without the metal. Because he did that, I saw his boots. They were what looked like a metal coat, but the was an inch of thick leather that was on the sole of his shoe so when he walked it was soundless. Also, I saw two more daggers on one of his feet, and two of what looked like the cricket gun from Men in Black on his other foot. Okay, I know I just saw this guy, but he looked deadly. There was something about the way he walked though. His hood was over his face, so I couldn't see who it was, and that just added to the mystery.

Percy POV:

I was going to make myself known to only two people: Nico and Grover. Sadly, I found out that Juniper's tree had died. Yes she was immortal, so she didn't actually die, but she was like Chronos when he 'died.' When I took grover to a room, I tapped my wristwatch, and a picture of a person on a black Pegasus appeared. Around it were scenes of Grover and I having fun. I managed to make it still look artistic, but make the faces different, so it didn't look like Grover or me.

Grover's eyes widened, and he fainted. Uh oh. I had to wake him up before he started moaning for—

"Fooooooooooooooooooood." Dang it! I shook him awake, and said:

"Grover! Pancakes, tin cans, food!" That shot his eyes open, but when he saw me he almost fainted again, but luckily I caught him.

"Percy?' He bleated.

"Hey G-man. Yea. It's me. Look. I don't want you to tell _anyone_ about this. Just know that I haven't forgotten you, just like I promised. The only other person who can know is Nico but I want to tell him first. Okay?"

"Percy." He bleated again. "Grover, okay?"

"Percy, you don't know what it has been like these past five hundred billion years. Aliens invaded, Juniper kind of died [already knew that, you've been complaining to your satyr friends about that when I took you in here] and Annabet, she's been a train wreck that was bombarded with Greek fire, filled with enchiladas, and had a bunch of satyrs with rams try to get at the food." Wow. There were two reasons I was surprised. 1) That was one hell of a metaphor. 2) I thought Annabeth hated me. Anyways, I let him faint and moan again as I went to look for Nico. I kept my hood up, so no one could see my face, and moisture traveled to where I sensed a child of the Big Back-stabbing Three. I found Nico, grabbed his arm, and moiture traveled to the same room.

There, he tried to dislodge my arm, and attempted to kick me to the ground. Neither of the attempts succeeded. I helped him up as Grover kept on moaning, then I threw down my hood.

Annabeth POV:

First I saw the assassin take Grover away, but when I saw Nico disappear too, I knew something was up. I started looking in the adjacent rooms, but found nothing until the last door. I opened it. Several things happened at the same time. I saw Grover passed out. I _heard_ Grover moaning for food. I saw Nico go wide-eyed. I saw the assassin retrieving his hand from his watch and with his other hand throw up his hood. I did see one thing though. I saw eyes. I saw sea-green eyes. I saw eyes that I haven't seen for five hundred billion years. I saw eyes that once recognized victory and happiness. I saw eyes that were once fun loving and were now full of pain and death. I saw Percy's eyes.

First, I felt joy. The joy was one of the most intense times my emotions have ever been so strong. Then, I felt grief realizing that he may still hate me for my cheating on him. Finally, I felt anger. Why would he just leave? Sure, he told me all of the things that made him get stress, but his fatal flaw was loyalty. Surely, he wouldn't leave his friends. Would he?

I walked over to him tentatively, and slowly lifted his hood off of his face. His eyes were staring directly into mine.

I slapped him squarely in the face. That provoked him. He wouldn't hurt me. Would he? He hasn't changed that much, has he? Well, he didn't hit me.

He didn't even pretend to make it look like it hurt. He picked me up as if he seriously regretted doing so. He was going to put me outside the room. I kicked him between the legs, seeing if it would hurt. That just enraged him even more. He kicked the door open and literally threw me out. Not like he let go when I was outside, but he threw me a solid twenty feet.

I looked up from the floor and only saw his hateful eyes glare at me as the door slammed. When did he become so strong? Oh well. I suppose that this mission was going to have to take a little more stealth.

I put my Yankees cap on after dinner, and followed him out of the pavilion. I saw him take out a small picture and look at it longingly. Did he fall in love with someone else aleady? I got as close as I dared and looked at the picture. It was camp. Everyone was there. Poseidon, Athena, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Connor Stoll, Sally Jackson, and Paul Blofis were al there. Finally, in the middle of the crowd was I in his arms. We were laughing. I saw one single tear fall down, but then he took something out of his pocket. Could it have been another picture?

No. It was a lighter. He took the fire and blotted one person out. Me. Then he started blotting everyone out except for Sally, Paul, Nico, Grover, and him. He took the rest of the pictures, and it looked like he was letting those memories go. Not that he was going to forget them, but more like accept the changes. He let it float away.

He was about to go on his way before he looked straight at me, and kicked me. Hard. In the face. Don't forget that his boots were covered in metal. Agreed, not the bottom, but it adds a lot of weight. I tried to dodge, but he still got my nose. It broke.

It knocked my hat off. He grabbed my shirt.

"If you follow me, or even pretend to have any drip of care left for, next time, your nose won't be the only thing broken." His glare bore into my grey eyes as I felt tears coming on, and I don't think it was just because my nose was broken.

"You don't think that I love you?" I asked hurt. "Exactly. That is precisely what I think. You cheated on me. Then afterwards, you tried to avoid me. Agreed I wasn't being very cooperative, but if you truly love someone then you won't give up on them! I didn't give up on you. I still tried to win you back. Do you remember? But you just kept on saying that you were being sucked into an alter ego? Whenever I wasn't around, you would go off and screw somebody else!" Well, that just wasn't true. My alter ego took over twice after the first time, agreed, but I didn't screw anyone. I would be mean, but I still loved him, and if there was one thing I stopped myself from doing was making out with _anyone_ other than Percy.

After five hundred billion years, I managed to think up over one million different possible scenarios, but none of them involved us meeting while there was an alien invasion. Before he left, I managed to get through the blood going into my mouth:

"Percy. Everyone misses you. You are our hero. If you hate me, then at least don't take it out on the rest of them. What happened was my fault." "No Annabeth. You merely made me depressed. You had so much power over me that even when you ended it, I was in love with you. I wanted to stay near you. _They_ threw me out without a second thought. Also. If you ever even _mention_ that Percy is on board, let alone that he is the assassin, I will kill you. I don't care about what I _used_ to feel for you. I've killed enough not to care about my personal relations with them. All I do is make sure that they don't deserve life. Right now, I don't think that you do. It's not for me to say, so I won't but if you even do the slightest as to mention Percy's name, I will kill you. I don't care if you're immortal. I have weapons that can rip apart your soul."

With that he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demonstration

Chaos POV:

I suppose that we will have to show these buggers whose boss. I had my sword, robe, and healing rod. I had Percy go out and disable the main forces' weapons. There was some strange feeling in the air though. I dismissed it. If a demigod was in danger, I could heal them, and Percy can handle himself.

I saw a bunch of Apollo's children working over one boy who was basically bleeding his life out. There was more blood on the floor then there should be in a human. I went over to him and waved a hand. All the blood went back inside, and he was completely healed. "He's still a little stiff, but he should be fine." They just looked at me in awe. My army snickered at this. They had seen displays of my power many times, but each time they still stood in awe. Each time, that is other than when they are trying to impress.

I then let all of the Apollo campers try to do the hand waving trick. The truth of the matter is, I didn't reverse time, I merely sped it up, so it looked like the blood went back into his body, but really it just disappeared and more of his blood was produced. It's a fun trick to show a newbie. The one thing that people don't understand (especially Kronos, considering he froze everything instead of learning from me) is that speeding up time is a lot easier. You see, for me, the universe is like consistently maintaining something, and to speed time up, I merely let go of my hold just a little bit, but not so much as to make the entire universe disappear in the blink of an eye.

I had to check up on Percy because I knew he doesn't like being so close to so many of the friends that betrayed him. He told me what happened with Annabeth, and honestly, don't think that she should get him. Yes, I sound like an old Earth-parent, but she cheated on him and now expects him to merely accept her. He told me all of the stories of them and how she would never make it easier for him. This is where I disagree with but won't interject his plan: make it hard, but possible, for her.

I finally found him training with Nico while Grover was bleating on and on about how fantastic enchiladas. I'm glad that the person Pan chose a satyr like Grover. A sense of humor and a longing need to protect the wild are the two traits I asked Pan to see in the mortal that he chose. When the group had neared Pan (or when Grover and Tyson neared Pan) I gave Grover the key that has held back all other satyrs: understanding. I had given three other satyrs this gift, but they had all wanted power too much. I trusted them too much. You see, the reason I feel such a connection to my assassin is that we share similar fatal flaws (even though it wouldn't be fatal for me, but probably very close to that). My 'fatal' flaw is trust. In order for these to be defied, one must see how much of a mess that flaw has gotten them into with absolutely no possible alternative. Percy's was almost broken, but his loyalty had one thing next to it to back it up: love.

Just then a spaceship crashed into this one just as we were about to enter the atmosphere that Mars had set up. I looked out and saw that the spaceship didn't have aliens on it, but was a homing device, and would call in twenty ships very ten to fifteen minutes.

Twelve minutes later, I saw a fair amount of ships, but concentrated hard to summon a dying star. I didn't create the star, but merely dragged it through time and shiftd its course by a couple of thousand miles. I sped it up to just before it would die, and minimized the now black hole. All of the ships including the one that had attached itself to our ship were all sucked into it. Beore we could start to be dragged in, I reversed it through time and gave it a second birth. A nebula was created at this, and everyone stood in awe as they saw the first birth-place of stars that they had ever seen. Given the new light (not that I needed it, but Percy was trained by me after all) I spotted a hint of red, and Void-traveled over there. I caught him just as he was leaving. He saw me and bowed.

"What have you come to talk to me about sir?" "Percy, we need to give these people a demonstration so they know that you are also good on the battle field." He grinned at this.

Percy POV:

I was about to make the big announcement. "Everyone, pay attention. I challenge you!" At first they were all slightly confused, but then Connor Stoll asked: "Who?"

I listed off all of my old friends excluding Nico and Grover. When I was going to say Annabeth's name, I caught myself from breaking down in tears.

When they agreed after a little protest that it wasn't fair, I agreed, but the thing that they didn't know was that I was Percy, and I had bathed in the River Styx, then I was raised by Chaos, the creator of the universe. When I agreed I was agreeing that it wouldn't be fair for them.

We all got to the training section, and had one hell of a battle. Connor and Travis charged me while Katie summoned vines from behind me. The thing that she didn't realize was that Connor and Travis were idiots.

I sidestepped Travis' lance throw, and let it nail the humongous poison-ivy plant behind me. Well, they all got better skills, but they don't know how to use them against someone who can walk. The plant exploded in poison, but I used Connor's body to shield me from it. I had predicted that. Something would happen when it died, because Katie actually _did_ know how stupid her boyfriend was.

Connor's body started leaking ichors slowly out of his back. I knew that Katie would see how ths would turn out, so the poison didn't disable Connor, but I did when he swung his sword at me. I made sure I had my glove on so it looked like the glove was really some super strong metal that could stop a sword. No, these were the ski gloves my mom had given me the winter before I found out I was a demigod. I punched near the base of the sword so his hand twisted, but then I kicked him in the face with a roundhouse instep kick. Think of Ryu's high kick. He was out cold. There is nothing more to say.

He was on the ground, but Katie was re-summoning all of the poison on the ground. Meanwhile, Annabeth was creating some sort of electrical tower. She then invented a water canon ball. I realized what she was trying to do, but didn't let the water out. Instead, it shot out of the back, and hit the tower, which then fell on top of Thalia, who had been powering the tower. Funny. She worked so hard to create something that slapped her in the face. Sound familiar?

I didn't let the water touch Thalia too much because it would seriously injure her. I merely wanted them all in the infirmary for a couple of days. Clarisse and Chris charged me, but Chris palm struck the air and hopped into the hole he made. He popped out behind me, but I predicted this. I grabbed Clarisse's swinging spear and solidified the water within me to create ice. I coated the spear in a sheet of ice so small that no one could see, but it still did the trick. The spear snapped.

I laughed as I realized that this was the _second_ time I broke her spear. All of a sudden, a wild boar appeared and charged me. This distracted me from Chris, who was about to stab me in the small of my back. I didn't notice this, because a boar had just hit me in the gut, throwing me even _further_ back towards Chris's blade. I snapped me head around, but I couldn't fly, so I tried to control the moisture around me to move me to the left. I was too panicky. In my peripheral vision I saw Annabeth freak out and throw her knife at Chris's blade. I could feel the tingling in my back, with a familiar tug in my gut. Was the moisture thing working? No. I saw Chris's blade fall out of his hand, and the tug in m gut was the realization that Annabeth had just saved my life.

Now, since I'm immortal, it woldn't actually kill me, but I wouldn't be able to take form for another billion years. With Chaos's help, I would have been summoned much quicker, but that wouldn't be for still another couple millennia. I would be his assassin, but I would be seriously out of practice. I had already 'died' once, and when I came back, I couldn't move. It had seriously increased my powers, because it was unlocking y true potential, but it still sucked. I became a lot tougher, faster, and my senses were maximized along with my powers. I had died because I was pushed off of a bridge. Underneath was just spikes. I summoned the remains of my power to take the moisture out of the air and stab the woman through her heart. Back then, when I wasn't even one million years old that was the hardest trick in the book. A spike stabbed me straight through the small of my back. Funny, the River Styx gives you more power, but once it's broken, your power is maximized. Chaos had bathed in the River three times. He did it once with Achilles, the other with Luke, and finally with me. It's funny how the universe works. (Get it? Universe?)

I saw a small smile appear on Chaos's face. Had he momentarily taken my powers so that Annabeth would save my life? He wasn't really for the whole Annabeth Percy thing, but he knew that I till loved her, so I guess he just wanted me to be happy? No wonder I couldn't solidify the moisture in the air. There was none left. I love Chaos.

Speaking of the proper noun, the common noun and definition of the ward is what followed. Aliens crashed through the roof, even though we were ten seconds away from landing, and started wrecking havoc. Chaos didn't seem too surprised. In fact, he made eye contact with one of them and merely summoned a force field that made every one behind it paralyzed with fear. I helped Connor get up and healed him with healing water that I kept n my suit at all times. Of course, healing water was just normal water. Katie was helping Travis who was dazed. I took all the water out of Thalia for literally less than one billionth of a second, ad put it back in refreshed. She was going to feel a little dizzy for a couple of seconds, but there was no more electricity in the water. Annabeth didn't have a knife, and was currently beating the crap out of two of these things. Wait, these were my training bots. Something was up.

I started destroying these things, but they just kept on coming. I had destroyed maybe three hundred when I finally made my way to Annabeth with her knife. I tossed it to her as I jumped and did the most intense move I had ever done without water.

I twirled in the air throwing knives that constantly impaled monsters. I kicked one in the face so hard it flew back and exploded on impact with a bunch of other robots. Now this sounds cool, but it doesn't sound that effective. Just think of it this way: I threw over one thousand knives. Each of them took out one to two monsters. The exploding one took out about ten. The kind-of-enemy ship was almost empty, but that move was exhausting, and I had to pick up all of my knives. As I was doing this in a matter of seconds, I saw the chief about to grab Annabeth with its electric hands. It was moving as fast as me.

I teleported over to it and put all of my water and ice powers into my hands. I had the ice on top, but it didn't really do much to protect the water from getting electrocuted.

The pain that surmounted into my body was unexplainable. Imagine you are in the ocean (which I kind of was, thanks to my powers) and that twenty million watts of electricity are being directed straight at you. I was about to let go, but then a picture of a dead Annabeth filled my mind. If I let go now, it would take at least 3.17 seconds to recover. It's not much, but it would be enough for me to fight again. That's how much this hurt. Like I said, it wasn't much, but this thing is moving at eighty percent the speed of light. I was moving slightly faster, but in three seconds, light can travel twenty one times around the Earth. Eighty percent of that is still a lot.

I took all the water in my hands and pushed it slowly though the monster's hands. I know at first you probably thought it was stupid to coat myself in water and attack utter electricity, but water is one of the two ways to destroy one of these things. The other way is to attack it with the shadow power that only children of Hades (and of course Hades) have.

There are three kinds of these monsters: Sky (this one) Earth (water kind) and Death (the other two elements could destroy this one). Water was at my disposal, so I used it. Chaos knew I would.

The thing started to shut down slowly, because the water had finally reached its cyborg heart. I froze the water and the thing finally died.

I fell to the ground with smoke rising off of me. Let me tell you, that it was a _lot_ of smoke. The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing Annabeth lean over me in concern while glancing at the monster with confused look. Understanding passed over her face as I said: "You save my life, I save yours." A single tear glistened down her cheek. She said something, but I couldn't hear her, and she knew it.

I suppose she got her demonstration.


	5. Chapter 5

The Arrival

Annabeth POV:

He just saved my life. Agreed, I'm immortal, but let's just say that there are things worse than death. It all happened in a quadrillionth of a second. Literally. First there was this big monster, and then there was Percy yelling.

Before he passed out, he whispered to me that since I saved his life, he would save mine. I then whispered to him the last words he said to me before I was weak: "Forever."

Nico POV:

Damn. Percy was destroying. The monster things just kept on coming. Something weird was happening. There was this supposedly invisible barrier, and everyone on my side was freaking out. Then, I realized the truth: Chaos was creating a barrier of fear, but being the son of Hades, the person whom Fear works for (Alecto, not Phobias or Deimios) so I could get through the barrier. I glanced at Chaos who nodded in my direction. I let Grover out of his control, and he and I went to go help get people off of the field. We dragged about everyone off, but then Percy did this weird spin thing and all the monsters died. I didn't sense them de tough, which is what unnerved me. I took a closer look after there was a quick blur that stopped where Percy appeared. I looked at the monster and saw that it was a robot. Dang. Did these aliens have robots too? Then Annabeth was over Percy with a tear going down her cheek.

Was he going to fall for her again? Even after what happened? Either way, we were here, and I ddn't really want to interrupt, but I guess I had to. All the Oylimpians had already teleported off of the ship (before the attack) onto Mars to make sure everything was in order. Everything as in making sure that the atmosphere was given oxygen, and that they all got thrones. Selfish pricks. Not the oxgen part, but they are on the run and they refused to come here without thrones. The only ones who didn't really care were Hestia, dad, Poseidon, and Athena. Hermes didn't even consider it. His argument to keep Zeus calm was that he would be traveling and giving messages all of the time.

It's shocking how she went from goddess who needs and deserves everything to the person who has so many regrets. The one thing that she does regret is convincing that Aphrodite kid to lay with Annabeth. Her thoughts were that any one was better than Percy, but then he left, and the entire world basically died. The seas didn't move. Actually. They froze and people could walk on tem. A bunch of Christians said that this was the rapture and that if they pretended to be able to be gifted as the Lord Jesus Christ, they would be smitten. What a bunch of bogus. Poseidon went into a state of depression and had to smoke pot so he wouldn't cut himself.

In other words, we were fucked. Another couple of years and we would have been wiped out completely. Now, you may be thinking that oh, we were a bunch of refugees, and there are tons of people on the ship. Nope. There are about twenty demigods not including the immortal ones, and then there are the gods. That's _it_.

Thankfully, Percy's a beast, so no one died.

We arrived on the planet, and found a bunch more demigods. Wait. A bunch of _more_ demigods?

"Who are you guys? I thought that we had all the demigods on Earth evacuate." One person stepped up, and he looked shockingly like Thalia, but no, it wasn't Jason. He was probably some other Zeus kid.

"On Earth, you did. We aren't from Earth. You see, the reason that mythology was worshipped was because it was _real_. The thing that you don't seem to understand is that so are the other pagan religions. I, for instance, am Kesara Taraza, the son of Thor." Well, that was definitely unexpected to say the least, but the only person who didn't seem shocked was Annabeth. In fact, she actually asked an intelligible question, as opposed to 'ghfrrrk.' "So where have you guys all been? I'm sure that you had wars of your own, but I mean where have you been as in which planet?"

He smiled at her. "Daughter of either Minerva or Athena. I'm guessing Athena, because you just frowned at Minerva. You see, a lot of the planets that fill what we call the Void, (you might know It as the universe, or Chaos) are populated with demigods. Mars was originally inhabited with Norse demigods and gods, but eventually, it became an international religion center. There are even Greeks and Romans here. The main Earth people that come here are servants of Chaos, but the occasional wanderer gets in sometime or other. Once, there was some seriously confused pizza guy. Either way, we are here to help you, as long as you let us. There may be more of us, but the greatest heroes in the Void have almost all been Greek. There was one legend, which goes by Death in Greek, but some say the reason he wears a hood is because when he looks at you, you will turn to stone, because Medusa fell in love with him or something. They say he's faster than the fastest, and smarter than the smartest. Everyone on his hit list dies within days. The only person he serves is Chaos, and the only person who evaded him for a couple of years was the traitorous keeper of the two swords. They aren't actual swords, but they are the spirits. Those spirits went into Thanatos's (that's Greek for Death, but since you're Greek, you know that) sword. His sword was very powerful, but then add the two _most_ powerful spirits of swords into _one_. They say the sword is so powerful not even the Kraken could match it. Sadly, because of all this spirit inside the sword, it weighs more than Uranus on Maps' shoulders. Or is his name Atlas? Yea. That's it. Sorry."

Man. That dude can _talk_. But was he talking about Percy. I looked over at him, and saw the faintest lines of a smirk. I saw Grover and Annabeth staring, and for once he didn't shun Annabeth. Instead, he gave her a Seaweed Brain smile. She was surprised to see that coming, and had to go.

Well, I guess we arrived.

Annabeth POV:

When I heard about all the things he did without any help, I wondered why he came back. I looked at Grover and Nico, but they were being boyish in the fact that Nico was gawking at Grover, who was gawking at Percy, who was smirking _just_ a little. I looked back at Nico, and he finally realized that Grover wasn't the one who defeated the keeper of the two greatest weapons.

I looked at Percy, and when I caught his eye, I expected hate to project his emotions. Instead, I received his ever so famous lopsided grin. I felt my heart leap through the first time I saw him, when I said that he drooled in his sleep. Through him saving me from being crushed by the world. Through the time when I saw him look at me with complete and utter trust while handing Luke the blade. Through the time when we were thrown into the lake, where he summoned a bubble and kissed me. Then through the time where I felt trapped, and helpless as I made love to some random Aphrodite kid. Through the pain I felt when I saw his heart have each molecule sucked from it and then incinerated.

_I _caused that pain. _I _made him go away. _I_ made him hate me, but when I saw that grin for the first time in five hundred billion years, I felt my heart being thrown into a pit of lava. It melted at his sight. I had to go. I didn't want to cause him any more pain.

Percy POV:

I gave the daughter of Athena the oh-so-famous smile of mine, and I saw hope grow in her eyes. It was strange, because at first, I was positive I would resent her forever from that day on. The day where she destroyed my heart, but now, I felt like my heart was slowly reforming.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a child with sea green eyes looking at me enviously, as if I were getting all the attention in the world. I looked over there curiously, and saw none other than Alex, my little brother. I felt anger course through me, but the thing that was strange, is that it was dead anger. It was as if the pot had already finished boiling. Was this how I felt when I was around my friends? Wow. It must have taken a lot to drive me out.

All of this happened in a matter of seconds, and then I saw Annabeth start to walk away. At first I was a little taken aback by the hurt expression on her face, but then realized that it was _my_ fault that she was this hurt.

I walked after her and felt a small blush creep onto my face. I knew what was coming before it came, so I focused on Sally, and how much I loved her. I knew that the blush hadn't reached my face.

I found Annabeth crying with her hands on her face. Did I cause this merely by smiling at her?

"Wise girl? You okay?" I ask and for once in a very long time, there was uncertainty in my voice. Me calling her by our old nicknames got a little stir out of her, making me see that she at least acknowledged me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I ask, ut immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"Help? HELP! The great Percy Jackson, vanquisher of people who have swords with mind thingies wants to help! Has he not helped enough?" She looked at me as if I didn't realize the problem, but I did. She thought I was too good for her. Even though I left and turned my back on this world, she still saw me as a hero.

"Annabeth. Please, I know something is the matter. Will you let me help?"

"Yes. There is one way you can help."

I was genuinely curious now. "How?"

She seemed to sense my sincerity. "You can love me back."

**P.S. I skipped a chapter (silly me!) so reread chapter four: its completely different, and it might explain a little.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgiveness**

Nico POV:

Where was Percy going now? He gets the attention of everyone in the room, and he could litteraly go up to any number of girls and ask the to, umm, let's just say dance. I saw (or more like sensed) Chaos walking in the space between everyone, but I could feel that he wanted to be alone. Don't ask me how, but I think that he's trying to show me these emotions, almost as if he wants to show me the stress of being Chaos. You see, the majority of these emotions were either depression, stress, but when he looked at Percy and saw how hard he had worked to create the second most powerful being in the known universe, there was a rare smile.

When we both saw Percy and Annabeth come back, both looking depressed, I could almost hear Chaos's scowl. _If he wants to be with her, who I know for a fact that he does, then he should at least do it correctly, and not be such an idiot about it. Now she's only _more_ depressed._ That was Chaos, and I agreed with every part of it.

Percy POC:

Relief, love, pain, hurt, love, relief, love, and love were all the emotions I felt when she asked me to love her back. I realized that I had been in love with her for a long, long time. A couple hundred billion years of love for one daughter of an Olympian goddess.

"Annabeth, I do love you. I have for a very long time, but it can't be." I wanted so bad just to hold her, but I knew that if I did then I wouldn't be able to continue with this mission, let alone continue to be the assassin of Chaos.

Well, there is one way, but no-. I'm never gong to let her do that.

It was a revelation that Annabeth still loved me, but it's not possible. Now at least, I had a heart with _some_thing behin it other than hate and resentment.

I felt Chao's eyes on me as I walked, but then his thoughts interrupted my own. _You know it's possible, but if you truly don't want her to do it, then I accept your decision. _Chaos had (for a long time) thought that I should learn to forgive Annabeth and that she should become an assassin too, but I was completely against it. My life was already hell, and her life was definitely the same. Becoming an assassin would only reinforce that horridness. _But she, Nico, and Grover are the only ones who know your secret. Nico has been my spy (sometimes without knowing it) and is listening to this conversation right now. Grover has magic, which, even though you and I are the strongest beings in this universe, we don't have magic. Now the only thing that you would miss would be somebody to love._ Wait, Nico was listening? I guess we could get him, but only if he wanted to. _I do._ Well, that was easy enough.

Then, I felt something that I had turned off for a long, long time. Something tugging at the back of my brain. Something that I had missed for a very long time. It was my empathy link. _Hey Perce. Chaos talked to me, and I want in._ Great. Now G-man, Death Breath, and Wise Girl were _all_ nagging me. Well, we could definitely use the first two, but not Annabeth.

Just then, Nico walked up to me.

"Yo Perce, can I train to be like you?" Great. Just great. Now I had to train these fools? No way.

"Ask Chaos." I walked over to my dad because he had been eying me a lot. I knew my voice sounded different because of all the years I had been gone.

"Yes?" I asked. His brow furrowed, and I could feel the power emanate from him. The only funny thing was is that I had more power emanating from me, and I knew he knew it.

He didn't even say anything. He just walked away, and, just for a laugh, I called on the water within me and formed a little puddle, turning it to ice just before he stepped on it. It was so thin that only if you looked very closely could you see it. He slipped hard and fell on his but.

He turned to me with a death glare, and his Trident appeared. I summoned Riptide, which now 1) didn't look like it usually did because of the other two swords, and 2) because it was in its true form.

"You dare challenge a god?" He asked in rage.

"All I see is someone who couldn't care less about anyone but himself. If you have forgotten, Chaos made Gaea to be a perfect ruler. As you can see, not all of grandchildren are the same." His face was contorted with utter rage.

Immediately he shot an ice spear at me, but I easily dodged it. I didn't want him to know I was of the sea. What I didn't fully suspect, but was ready for was that he swung the ice around, liquefied it, and trapped me in a sphere. I was immediately completely in water. I pretend to need oxygen, but really didn't. I heated all the water in my body and turned it so hot it was boiling. From the outside, it looked like I was glowing, but that isn't really what happened.

Then, I did something I had never tried before. I felt for the water within him, and slowly dragged some out. Eventually, he was left with only a third of the original water in him, but since he was completely made of water, he was also a third of his size.

"What are you?" Wow. That hurt.

Brutally, I shoved all the water back into him, but made sure that I had done it painfully through his face.

"I'm your worst nightmare." I said, kind of hoping that that scared him. Obviously, it did.

Later that day, I followed Poseidon to his quarters. It was completely blue, and everything was in normal, except he went to some sort of shrine. I tuned up my hearing, and was utterly shocked.

"Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, Capturer of Titans, and Son, please come back. Wherever you are. Please forgive me. Please. Please. Please." He continued that way and I was even more shocked when I heard a couple tears hit the floor.

I strung an arrow, and shot it straight behind him. On it, it said: "Percy is gone, but remember that he loved you. Thanatos." He immediately looked to where I was, but I was staying completely in my realm, not letting any light through, so he couldn't see me.

Then, alarms went off. I ran over to the bridge, which took about three seconds, and when I got there, I saw one of the most beautiful things in the universe. A supernova was right in front of me. The unimaginable colors danced around the dying star, celebrating death just as they would celebrate life. They shot in and out into the middle of the star, acting as if they wanted to play with their friend one last time. Then, slowly, the star started to dim. I knew what was coming, so I shut the blinds and put as much water as I could in front of the humongous window, but even with my protections, the star burst and shined as bright as the… umm, there isn't anything as bright, so it blasted light as it was about to die, showing off all the power that it contained. The next thing I knew, a black hole started forming, and we were the first things to be sucked in.

Alex POV:

Forget about me, did you? Well, I forgive you, because you are finally realizing who's important. Anyways, this Death guy walks in and pretends he owns the place. Now, realize I put an emphasis on _pretends_. Now, we all know that I own this joint. After all, I _was_ the one who supervised everything, making sure that the people who got hurt were taken care of. And then an empousa attacked me, and I easily destroyed it with a kick. I launched it towards Annabeth, who I knew would get the easy part to finish it off. She did seem kind of angry though, but it was probably because a monster dared to attack me. You know, I think I've been getting this love vibe from Annabeth, but honestly, I don't think someone who killed a damn _hydra_ on his first day of finding out he was a demigod could possibly consider her. I mean, I was smart enough not to attack its head, so instead, while a couple dryads were distracting it, I climbed onto its back and stabbed it. I may play a little into her planning mind just to have some fun, though.

When he starts freaking out because of some stupid alarm, we all decide to let him have at least _some_ dignity, and follow him to the bridge. What we see is very unexpected, but Thanatos looked the most shocked. He started explaining things, and I pretended not to look interested, but really I was. I mean this was awesome. A humongous black hole sucks us in and we survive.

"You see, if the Milky Way was the size of my wingspan, and we poked a thumbtack over the Earth, that hole would cover the Earth _and_ where we are right now. Currently, we are about twenty five million light years away. One light year is 3,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 meters away. That's three septillion meters away. It's so big some people don't even consider it a number. Now, the Milky Way is a small galaxy. There are over google light years distance between this galaxy and the next. Remember, galaxy is also close. Does this give you any idea as to how FUCKING BIG the universe is?" Thanatos kept on ranting, but I'll tell you what he said. "The Universe is nothing, and therefore, it is everything. Space, the Void, Nothing, whatever you want to call it, it's the same thing, but by definition, it can't be the same thing. Now think of the natural form of the first material being, Gaea. She is in fact the oldest of the primordials, and her shape is a sphere. Chaos designed her to be like him. He is a sphere, but like gravity, there is an antigravity that works when you get near enough to the edge of the universe. No matter how hard you try, the power of nothing triumphs over all except the power of everything, and vice-versa. What we just witnessed is everything. A supernova contains all the life in this universe."

Annabeth decided to speak up, and I swear she gave me one of her special looks. "You say 'this universe' as if there are more. Do you mean to say that a supernova counters the nothing and _makes_ a new universe? Because in that case, there are billions of other universes." Thanatos looked kind of proud for some reason.

"There are more, and a supernova does indeed make a new universe, but not of itself. Like I said about the anti-gravity, no matter how hard you try, it will counter you. The only thing that counters gravity enough to reach space is the atom, commonly known as thrust in the form of fire. The one thing that can counter this anti-gravity is also the atom, but in a different form. In the form of everything, rips are created in the fabric of the universe, and it is there that ends Chaos's power. There begins a new universe."

Wow. He actually knew his stuff. Of course, if I had gotten the opportunity to work with Chaos, I would know all of this.

Chaos walked in, and immediately we felt safe in his nothingness, because we had indeed just entered a new universe, and the feeling was alien. Someone else walked in, and he (or was it a she) looked shockingly like Chaos, but more watery. Like this universe was water one, as opposed to a chaotic emptiness.

"Chaoslings, you have finally reached the another universe. I might say that it's about time. There is one other from your universe, and she says that you might know her. She has adapted to this new place, but she is out of place." Who could it possibly be?

Then walked in a girl who seemed wise beyond her days. She was wearing silver, and there seemed to be the reminiscence of a silver glow.

"Zöe." Stated Thanatos.

"Nightshade." Annabeth completed. She finally responded.

"Tell my dad I forgive him."


	7. Chapter 7

**I would just like to thank Hi i will KILL you, for submitting helpful information. There are plenty others, and I thank all of you also. I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating for a long time. AND this is a short chapter. It does mean that I've gotten through my writer's block though. It's mainly filler, and I hope you gys like it. It's only 824 words, so you may be dissapointed by its length. The rest will all be longer!**

**The New Universe**

Zöe POV:

After Artemis sent me to the sapphire sky filled with stars, I started to get bored of watching everyone all the time. When Percy beat Chronos, I stayed for a while, but when I sensed his intentions of leaving, I communicated with Artemis, but she was too busy. Not that I can blame her. She's a maiden goddess of the Hunt. So I left.

Eventually, I found a supernova. This is after a good hundred or so years, and as a spirit, I can travel faster than light. I would know that Earth could see the supernova, but Chaos was in front of it. I don't mean in his human form, but in his 'I am an all mighty being, bow down to me, and I'll consider sparing you' form. He was a humongous massive cloud of—well, nothing.

I walked (or floated) over to him, and saw that he was in front of a rip in the universe. It looked like water, but I wasn't completely sure.

"So, you would be willing if they did end up coming to this universe?"

The other thing in the water place (I know. Look at me. Over two thousand years old, and my time watching over humans has made me talk like them) and I heard a rusty voice. It wasn't evil like the Titans', but it seemed just as old as Chaos's.

"Indeed. They are going to start coming soon, but then again, that may be a long time for Earth and Mars. Tell Mars first, and make sure that they have some necessary means of either escape or defense. Actually, give them both. I am not trying to insult your universe, but they have never seen this kind of enemy, just like if your Greek and Norse monsters we would need _your_ help. I want you help me in creating a portal to this universe in front of them so they can escape into my universe. Also, I will bring the person who has been listening in on our conversation oh so quietly." Chaos seemed to smile, but that would be kind of hard to do since he was a cloud. I just got a grin-ish feeling coming from him.

The next thing I knew, I fell under water. I could breath, which was weird. I guess I finally knew what it was like to be Percy.

Thanatos (Percy) POV:

I think I was finally starting to accept my old friends for who they used to be and are now, not for what they did for a mere week. That is, until I saw _his_ ugly face. Yes. The one and only Alex. Actually, there are plenty of Alex's, but I don't know his last name, so, yea. As you can see, I have immensely increased my knowledge while being Chaos's assassin. It's something that I never learned from my dad.

I started to forget what they had done to me, but I _completely_ ignored _why_. I had forgotten about the idiot for a long time. When he came up and started acting as if he was the greatest damn being in the world, I exploded on the inside. I had to keep myself from ripping his head off.

"So what are we supposed to do now? And who is this Zöe?" That was, yep, you guessed it, Alex.

Annabeth explained everything to him, and she was totally into him. Listen, I know that I sound like a love-sick fool, but I am far from that. I have already thought of my being in denial, and it's true. I still love Annabeth, but there is no way in Chaos that I want her near me. Especially since Alex is now hitting on her directly after her hitting on me? Goodbye love, but not goodbye happiness. There is a difference. I have long since been out of Aphrodite's grasp.

Chaos number two (water Chaos) escorted us to our chambers, which were really just small underwater caves. When I saw mine, I felt right at home. A large emptiness filled with water seems to represent what my life was. Now, there wasn't an expanse or water. My life just was. I had to do everything I possibly could to keep people from destroying each other.

But really, I was out to get the people whom I hate most.

It was training session, and frankly, I was bored.

"Pe- Thanatos! Does your boredom mean that you don't fight for Chaos?" Annabeth was trying to jeer me. She knew that I knew that she was just trying to make me actually fight, but I had let go of the emotions of frustration and anger a long time ago.

Of course, this is the perfect time to get attacked. By whom, you might ask? Well let's just say we forgot a little friend in an alternate dimension.


	8. Chapter 8

**The End of the Beginning, and the Beginning of the Middle**

3rd omniscient POV:

Chaos. The only way to explain what was happening was absolutely _that_. The sons of Poseidon were looking at each other only when the other wasn't, but Percy deduced that Alex was doing the same as he. Annabeth was becoming her old self as she tried to rally the troops, obviously among the first to recover.

Two humanoid figures knock everyone out, but no one is paying enough attention quickly enough. All Percy sees is a glimpse of strange (yet familiar) looking skin. The last thing Percy remembers is that his name is Percy, though people call him Thanatos, he serves Chaos, and he has to help join the twelve universes. The only pleasant memory he has is a face. It is one of jubilance and beauty, and Thanatos knows that the only thing he can do to save that face is to achieve his goal. What is his goal? He is currently unaware, and that unawareness will save his life and that of the person's face whom he sees. The face belongs to an unknown person, but that person made him who he is.

**Don't you guys love short chapter? D I'm going to make chapters as long as they were before, and sorry for the wait. High school applications, ssat's (i'm not going to be here for the November one, so I had to take them early) don't worry, I'll bring my laptop. I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating in a while, but the only thing you can do about it is review, but I've been getting a lot of reviews. My other story I had not planned AT ALL, and it sucked. Agreed that this one is taking a strange twist, but it's going to stay more or less ON TOPIC. I will play with you guys though. )**

**_Also, I figured out on facebook chat thingy: 3:) (devil) O:) (angel) :putnam: (strange realiztic face)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**The End of the Beginning, and the Beginning of the Middle**

3rd omniscient POV:

Chaos. The only way to explain what was happening was absolutely _that_. The sons of Poseidon were looking at each other only when the other wasn't, but Percy deduced that Alex was doing the same as he. Annabeth was becoming her old self as she tried to rally the troops, obviously among the first to recover.

Two humanoid figures knock everyone out, but no one is paying enough attention quickly enough. All Percy sees is a glimpse of strange (yet familiar) looking skin. The last thing Percy remembers is that his name is Percy, though people call him Thanatos, he serves Chaos, and he has to help join the twelve universes. The only pleasant memory he has is a face. It is one of jubilance and beauty, and Thanatos knows that the only thing he can do to save that face is to achieve his goal. What is his goal? He is currently unaware, and that unawareness will save his life and that of the person's face whom he sees. The face belongs to an unknown person, but that person made him who he is.

Percy POV:

It's been two years since I've been seeing the pictures—images, visions, whatever you want to call it—it's been two years since the accident on the stupid spaceship thing. I've been a rogue, going around, getting by with food and water. Tell stories that I make up as I go. That usually gets a buck or two. My favorite one is about two kids fighting against all the titans and wining. In the end the kid gets the girl, yada yada yada. The only problem is that I can never describe what they look like.

Right now I'm running from some cops. I might have gotten involved with some bad guys, but hey, I was lost and the only thing I know how to do is fight. I might as well put that to use. The only thing I have from my past is my sword, but that might be a curse. It turns into a weird looking pen. The other half of the time, it's a super kick-ass metal that kills monsters more easily than almost anything else. The only thing stronger only appears on the same planet as it and its called something confusing and that has to do with an Imperial Storm trooper.

Anyways, the fuzz was going past me, 'cuz I was hiding in the dumpster. Pretty clever, because apparently I smell bad so they know where I am from afar. Another thing that they tried to explain to me while I was detained was that monsters can also smell, but it's easier to mask than most people think. It's like using the Mist, but there are so few people here who are susceptible to it. In certain systems though, there are more exceptions rather than True Seers.

The cops passed by, and when I thought I was in the clear, some fat loser came running wearing a badge. I tried to use the moisture in the chemicals of his brain to make him forget, but that only worked once, and I'm not even sure if it was me who did that.

He was about to call out, so noticing that my trick didn't work, I just hurricane kicked him in the vocal chords (to silence him) then in the face (because it's always awesome to see someone kick another guy in the face).

I checked his unconscious body for any weapons, and all I got was his pathetic money, but it may come in handy one day. There are two kinds of currency; there is mortal dollars, which implant their idea upon any new civilization, so no matter what (if they are mortal, that is) they will use the dollar when being supervised by Gods. It's changed over the millennia, but in the end, the dollar has conquered all non-immortal planets and systems. Like I said, there are two kinds of money. The other is the golden drachma. It used to allow people to talk to each other face to face, but since technology can now do that, it automatically stays two millennia faster than average computers, so now (you have to be immortal for this, and not like Huntress immortal, but full out Artemis immortal) you can split you mind, and the parts that have to do with the conversation go over there. Both clone thingies (since neither person is the original) have all the memories, but some are more specified. It's like studying science as opposed to English. You can still read, but now you know the vectors that gravity possesses and how buoyancy can minimize (or if they're negative) maximize them. Negative buoyancy (for all those idiots out there) is essentially gravity, but pulls you down in a salt-water pool when you have a lung full of air.

Those, ladies and gentlemen, are probably the only two subjects I'm good at: mythology and water are both big parts of my life. Girls also get involved a lot, but on the inside, I have no fucking idea what I'm doing. In the end, it usually works out though. Except for that one girl whose name was something like Samantha was incinerated because I was drunk and swore at some god. I then proceeded to make out with Samantha, and he tried to hit me with a lightning bolt (and no, he was not Zeus, in fact, she was a woman) and I twirled Samantha, and you fill in the rest. It was kind of funny.

I got some money, and was about to leave when I saw some kid and his mom getting attacked by a manticore. That's actually not what made me turn. It was the pub next to them. Water was there (if not in the most pure form, but still there). I focused on it, hid in the shadows, and smashed the manticore in the face with a frozen spear so cold it was hot. I _may_ have gotten a free drink or two, but I was too tired to remember.

I woke up the next day thinking about that manticore. The manticore was trying to kidnap the mom. I had seen that once. I think. It seemed familiar, and I didn't want any one else to have to bear through it.

Going around, I spotted some disturbances in the crowd. You might think ooh; he's going to do something. Well you're wrong. It's because of all these punks that I can't remember past two years ago.

I was going to somebody's house (yes, I do have friends) and he said that we should form an alliance. His uncle was coming over, and he was supposed to be this super cop and our neighboring planet. He was supposed to be an undercover, but I didn't think so. He was more of the, not undercover, but really awesome. He was like, an assassin. Whereas someone undercover is still noticed, merely thought to be someone else, the assassin just isn't noticed. He brought some gear for Nico and I. This kid is supposed to be an undercover, but he isn't very good at it. He was trying to follow me, but I saw him immediately. Actually, I felt the water in his body more than saw him.

We met up, and I found out that he didn't have his memory either. His sword was a weird kind of metal; he said it was stygian iron. All I could guess was River Styx, but that's it. I knew that was in the underworld and that I had something to do with it, but he said that his sword was frozen stygian water. I know, frozen water is ice, not iron, but this is the underworld here.

He lost his memory too, but we decided that two children of not only Greek gods, but also two of the biggest, with lost memory wouldn't cause very much damage. We teamed up, and it's like we knew each other. I knew exactly how he was going to attack, and he me.

I was running on the rooftops that were designed so that it would be really _hard_ to run across them. Police had hovercrafts that find the highest point (or manual) and fly over that. There were stairs, chutes, ladders, and at one point a rabid squirrel attacked me. Normally this would be fine, but the thing was small so I couldn't exactly hit him while doing summersaults and avoiding the pikes that the resident of their house decided to put on their roofs. The only good thing about these non-patteranistic roofs was that they make great emergency hideouts.

I heard a siren wail as I monkeyed up onto a terribly inconvenient chimney. The siren got louder as it loomed towards me. The only reason it didn't see me was because it was looking two inches to my right. I disappeared into the hole in the roof, but they caught part of my hood, which was a dark ocean blue with a sea-green trim. The light started to drift towards me, so all I did was try and escape through the bottom of the chimney, which happened to be blocked, and turning on. Fantastic. They would clearly be able to see me with light in all directions, so I did something that I have never done willingly before. I pulled all my limbs off the sides of the chimney and dropped directly into the fire. Momentarily, I was in pain: I thought that the fire was melting my suit, but it's okay. My suit was made out of my essence. It won't burn, and neither will I. Part of that was because I'm the child of the sea god and the other part because I have the curse of the River St—wait. Was that part of my past? What did I have the curse of? Oh wait. I actually already knew that. I had forgotten, but seeing as everything that hit me either bent or broke, Nico told me that I had the curse of his sword's source. That part wasn't the whole you-lost-your-memory, that was just me being stupid.

Anyways, the light shone straight down on me, and as I tried to figure out how I would get up, I heard my name. Not Percy (even though the person who called me knew my real name, we decided not to use it in public).

"Thanatos? Why are you in the fire place?" That was Nico. His code name was Potamos, which meant river. Since it's with a capital, it means a precise river with the word river in it. Since I was already death (even though that would be more fitting for him) we decided to give him the river of death: River Styx.

**Don't you love me? :D**

**** ****


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy is on a planet somewhere in the water universe, it doesn't matter where. He and Nico were sent together because without each other to keep their fatal flaws in check, they would both die. Percy would be too trusting, and fall into a bad situation, and Nico would just hate everyone. Neither of them remembers much except for the obvious, like Percy's invincibility and their parent. Nico knows his parent is either Erebus or Hades, and Percy knows his dad is Poseidon, not Oceanus or Pontus because they have fierce blue eyes as opposed to green ones. Those who could more or less fill in the holes review and say that you did. Guys, the point for my absence of certain information is because Percy and Nico don't have any idea what's happening either.**

Weapons

Percy POV:

I had to find the material necessary for the weapons, which happened to be the most expensive and rare materials in the galaxy (next to the legendary metals, of course, but they didn't exist in this galaxy). Nico's sword was made of the iron-y stuff, but that only existed in one place, and Hades didn't sell it. The legendary metals were Imperial Gold, and Celestial Bronze, but the metal I needed was known as Xiphos, and it could kill anything other than an immortal. Of course, the Staniere family owned it.

I had to buy it (which was out of the question), infiltrate their castle and steal it (which I really wanted to do), or jack one of Nico's, but then he would notice and kill me in the face.

I decided the coolest one. Here's my plan: get in the base, steal metal, get out, and make awesome stabby wrist things. This was going to work.

I rode a horse that I borrowed from the very understanding and unconscious for some unrelated-to-me-reason stable-owner. I whizzed past all of the stores, and finally got to the very inconspicuous massive golden building that was one of the only moderately good-looking buildings.

I climbed up the wall by jumping from window to window, of course staying in the shadows. This one guy saw me, but I jump swan dive kicked him in the face. Needless to say, he was unconscious. I grabbed the inside of a thin window, but quickly jumped off of it and onto a very conveniently placed flag. I swung, getting momentum, and did a flip onto the wall, and now that brings us to now.

As I'm creeping along the wall, I notice two guards walking together, and I finally realize how three words such as 'walk in pairs' could piss people like me off. I grabbed a couple rocks, and threw it to the other side of the wall. I did this by bouncing it off of their heads. Now I didn't have to worry about them.

I traveled along the wall, and saw the tower that it was most likely in, and then saw a very fortified and small building that had much more security. That was probably where it was _actually_ hiding.

I carefully avoided the tower, but couldn't help but arise the suspicion of a couple guards, which I disposed of by freezing their blood. It took a lot more out of me than I thought it would, so I decided only to use it in dire situations. It was a clever trick, but it was also dishonorable and deceitful. Agreed, I'm an assassin and deceit is our weapon, but it was a different kind of deceit. We did it for the greater good, but killing someone without having to look I their eyes and see what you are doing is cowardice.

The next person I saw I knocked unconscious with the sleeper hold, and hid him on the road a little ways away from here. He would wake up in a while, and most likely raise the alarm. Everyone would look near there, while the security on the building would be doubled. Momentarily, however, security from the building will most likely be sent to check it out.

I had to get over the door, and there was a crack at the top, signifying double doors as opposed to gates. I would have to grab the ledge and improvise from there, but how will I get that high without them seeing me?

As I predicted, two of the four guards left. Now to distract one of them, I took the water from my wrists and used it to make a knocking noise on the other side, with a little flash of ice. All went according to plan, and as I slipped more closely, I slit the remaining guard's throat for good measure. It didn't matter, because the alarm was about to rise anyways. This would attract more attention to the front of the building, but luckily for me, I like fighting.

I got inside, but there wasn't any security. It made sense, because the Staniere didn't trust enough of them. Either way, I wanted to be careful.

As I crept along, I saw machines that were probably trapped, so I just didn't go near them. Finally, I reached the center where the Xiphos was. It was silver that was so intimidating it seemed that if used incorrectly, could ruin a person. If used correctly, however, it could make them very powerful. It was like a parabola: go just a little bad and it will make you the universe's most evil tyrant, but to just a little good and it will reward you. From rumor, it is indestructible after being melted down and cooled for ten hours, but I shouldn't believe what I hear completely, so it is only _virtually_ indestructible after being cooled. I deduced that the reason it became

I grabbed a big chunk that seemed enough to make the two hidden blades, several throwing knives, arrow tips, and possibly just enough to make a sword. It would be one hell of a sword. That's for sure.

I started to run out, but was greeted by a solid hundred guards. Fuck. I tried to find a water source, but I can't. As I run straight at them to confuse them, my mind is frantic. I took the chunk and flung it as hard as I could straight at them. One dude who obviously knew his stuff, stabbed the chunk while more or less sliding under it. He flung it upwards, but he was also in a terrible position. I pounded downward onto his chest with my left foot an leaped off of him to catch the Xiphos with my right. I did this, and in midair swung the metal downards in a circular motion around me, so that the momentum would build up. I finally swung it towards the edge of the wall, but sadly the metal struck beneath the top. Happily, it embedded itself there.

I obviously couldn't take it out in time for me to escape the guards, so I took water from my flasks and used it as a saw. In no time, I had half of the original amount (which is still a lot) and ran home. It's time to make some kick-ass weapons.


	11. Chapter 11

**Also, to all those who thought that I wasn't going to continue the story (myself included) well NO. Also, I realize that I haven't put a disclamer up (only on the first chapter) so yea. Rick Riordan had tried to make his stories without my consent knowing the consequences (which weren't very big) and easily succeeded, but one day, I will get the deed. I've sent my assassins. In the meantime, PJO and HoO are both his. One last thing, I forgot to describe the new universe. As opposed to a void like ours, theirs is a universe full of heat, and the sun is there to cool them off (the sun is made of water). PEACE!**

New People

With the metal in hand, I reached the base trying to find Ghost.

"You got it bro?" It was Nico, wondering the obvious. I showed him the metal, and he sniffed at it.

"Well I'm _sorry_ if I can't fucking teleport!" I said with a minor inkling of rage. Minor.

"Haha! Dude, it's fine. Now let's do the fun part." He took the metal from my hands and started to melt it, taking his time.

"Check out what I got." He took out some flip thing, and put it on display as the metal started melting. What he had was a little piece of steel and flint hitting each other and making green as opposed to red sparks.

"Greek fire?"

"Oh yea baby."

Since he was the son of Hades or Pluto, he could rule the dead, and they aren't affected very much by the fire, seeing as they're dead and all. In the latest war with Typhon, Hades used the dead to throw Greek fire, still allowing him to shank Typhon with his two-pronged fork thing, so I'm assuming that he can… I don't really know, but fire is good. Maybe there's some oil around or something.

Anyways. I'm tired with my bloodshot eyes, so I'm gonna hit the hay.

The next morning, I rushed over to see zombie boy as he was doing some intense hip thrusts. At first I was concerned, but then my ears kicked in as I heard _Dirty Diana_ by Michael Jackson (**the real one, not the stupid Glee one**), but I realized that Nico might just have _met_ Michael Jackson and gotten some lessons. When he saw me, his face didn't even redden. He just laughed. Sometimes, it was good just to be able to laugh, but not for Nico. Ever since, well, not really ever since, 'cuz this is the first time and all, but yea, and he laughed a lot.

He showed me that the Xiphos was almost done cooling (really high solidifying temperature) and I would have my blades by the afternoon. The afternoon was two hours ago. It was almost time for dinner, seeing as I had gotten to sleep at four in the morning. I may be an assassin, but who says we don't like to sleep?

According to Ghost as he popped in through the door, it was my turn to go get food.

I was swinging through the – ah - rooftops when I accidentally bumped into somebody. I was more or less sprawled over her, so when I got up, I could feel the tips of my ears reddening. I mumbled apologies when I caught her eye. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. Piercing in the deepest of ways, ruling over you, commanding you to do anything with a single blink. I was lost. I was also aware of that, and tried to rush myself back to reality, but found it difficult. With said difficulty, I apologized once more as I left. I felt the cold and brutal head of a spear at the back of my neck, and turned around slowly. I saw her sky-blue eyes once more. She had a spear pointed at my now exposed neck. Knowing I could use the water in the flasks on my wrists, which were an inch away from her spear head, I wanted to have some fun. I head butted the spear.

"Don't do that you idiot! You'll kill—! See, now you've knocked over the flowerpots. Just stand still for one second, will you?" I frose. "What's your name?" I replied Thanatos. "Well, Thanatos, will you tell me what happened to Percy?" I was struck dumb. How did she know my name? "Percy, your friend Ghost sent me to get you. You've been running for over an hour, you know. Do you even know where you are?" I did find it funny that I hadn't reached the market yet.

"So what's _your_ name?" She replied with Thalia. Apparently Ghost knew her mom/guardian, but when she died, Ghost sent her off with a blond boy and blond girl. She liked them, but things got complicated (as in they were old and she was young) (**not Luke and Annabeth**) so she decided to come back. With that, we went to get food.

The next couple of days have been a blur as I spend time with Thalia and Nico, not really doing anything. Nico spends a lotof time with Ghost because he is on a series of quests, so Thalia and I got to know each other better. Her favorite bands were Stabilo, Green Day, Nirvana, Pink Floyd, The Who, Aerosmith, and Guns and Roses, whereas I didn't know anything but Michael Jackson. We went on many escapades, and I'm not sure, but I think that we may even be besties (pardon the horrible word).


	12. Chapter 12

Life

Percy P.O.V

"You do not steal unless necessary. You do not fight unless necessary. Stay your blade from innocents. Do not prank the county police-man. You do not take somebody's money to pay with that, because- shut up PERCY—you most definitely do not try to irritate our neighbors. You do not get anymore music for the next two weeks. Thalia, see, now you've cracked your glass. Are you having a seizure? Oh shit." Ghost started to run away as Thalia started to glow blue.

"How about we just say we're sorry and won't do it again. If you even _touch_ my music, I will disembowel you, rape your mother, and cut your testicles off!" Thalia was scaring me. I hope she wasn't actually going to rape his mom, but everything else I believed. Ghost had a neutral face, recovering from his initial shock. I, on the other hand, was trying to hide the grapes that I stole from old Nestor on the other side of the road.

With his neutral face on (when his face is neutral, he is actually bursting with emotion, fear, happiness, shock, anything) he just went to go sharpen his unsharpenable weapon.

The reason for this situation? When Nestor put a firm hand on my shoulder I accidentally broke his wrist. He scared me! But that was a couple days ago. He didn't see us yesterday.

The reason that I was so scared is because Nestor is supposed to be like the boogy-man. Thalia and I keep trying to draw him out, but in the end we just steal some of his awesome looking fruit. We never touched the wine, though. We knew that it would drive us insane. Legend has it that he used to poison the river with his wine and people would go around killing each other as he sat in his weelchair.

When I had broken his wrist, blue blood started to pout out (even though I didn't puncture his skin) and the minute it touched me I could feel myself burning. His blood was like hydra poison! (**Anybody get it yet?**). Well, it was night time, and I wanted to ask Thalia something. Something pretty important. I mean, we're best friends, but I'm kinda getting to like her. I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend. It's gonna be awesome (if she says yes). I try to look on the bright side, so if she says no, well who gives a fuck? Sure it'll be a bumer, but if she doesn't, then we just aren't meant for each other.

"Hey Thals (my nickname for her), you wanna check out this new band? It's called Faith No More. They're like a mix of metal and rap."

"I hate rap." That went well.

"Yea, me too, but they aren't really rap. They speak quickly, but they still sing. They have voices like Bon Scott. And, it's awesome metal in the back ground."

"Whatever. Sure, I'll come." She was obviously in a bad mood, but hopefully, she would still say yes.

We went to the roof (our hide-away with Nico). I opened the hatch door, and immediately all of the candles lit up. I know it's a little dramatic, but I was too stupid to plan ahead so much as to _revise_ what I was doing. Slowly, her favorite band (Stabilo) came on. Paperboy. She looked at me with an eyebrow raised, slight amusement hid behind her electric eyes.

"Thals—I mean Thalia, will you—ummm, doyouwannagoout, but it's okay if you don't. I mean I totally understand. You know what? Just forget the whole thing. Let's hit the hay. I'm sl—."

She punched me in the gut. "Of course I'll go out with you, but if you so much as _try_ to woo me again, I will punch you in the vagina!"

I still had the Curse, but clutched my stomach for her satisfaction.

With that, she left. I was a little confused. Did she yell at me yes?

I followed her down, but Nico was at my door. He gave me a quizzical look with his arms crossed.

"Shut up Nico." He laughed. Dude, when you fight an army, you can defeat them all. Probably even gods, but when it comes to girls, you're a wuss!" He ran before I could catch him.

I entered my room, and steeped on something squishy. I leaped up and grabbed the ceiling, thinking it was an intruderer. I took out some throwing knives (thanks to Ghost, a certain amount can appear whenever). I was about to throw them when lightning zapped them out of my hands. Lightning? Thalia! What is she doing in here?

"I was gonna wait for you, cuz I guess I'm kinda sorry for punching you, and yea.

Nico came in wondering why I was on the roof and Thalia was runnig away with a tomato face. I told him to shut up as I fell into my bed and he did into his.

Well, that was surprising. The next day, I was going out when Ghost said.

"Thanatos. This is Theodora, and she will be staying with us for a while. You will refer to her as mom, since none of you children (he said as Thalia and Nico entered) have a motherly figure."

Damn!

"Thalia, she will share a room with you since you are both women." Scratch plan use-three-weeks-into-dating.

That night, Thalia wanted to stay behind to chat with Nico and I, but he sank into the shadows as Theodora appeared, and made us all go to bed.

I woke up only several hours later to a Nico trying to sneak out.

"What are you doing?" He said he smelled chocolate.

A couple of minutes later, I drifted back into sleep, but Thalia came in.

"Jeesus, is everyone awake at two in the morning?" I was really tired.

"Shut up Kelp Head (her nickname for me). Move over." I was confused at what she was doing as she slipped into my bed in a bra and thong. I became very aware of only wearing boxers.

She rested her head against my chest and I put an arm around her, moving downwards so our heads were in the same place (I may be stupid, but I am taller than her!).

I think that I was pushing her off of the bed a little when she started to fall, so I pulled her closer and on top of me. Sure, there was lots of space to my right, but she didn't really want to move.

Great. Now I had a sleeping Thalia on top of me while I was beginning to become slightly aroused. That would be kinda awkward. What about morning wood? Uh oh. I hoppe she doesn't rape my mom and rip off my testicles.

Thalia P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning under Percy. He was sound asleep, but his head was right on top of my chest, with his arms wrapped around me. I tried to get up without waking him up, but he only hugged tighter. I gave him a jolt, and he was really startled. In fact he saw me, covered me with his body and said.

"WAKE UP THATLIA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

He's never done that before, but I saw in his eyes, he was really confused. I gave him a smaller jolt and said.

"That was me, fool." He seemed slightly more relaxed. Slightly.

With that, he started to snore again, resuming to his position.

Oh well. I just fell back asleep, with Percy using me as a pillow, when Theodora came in.

…

She ripped Percy up. Or, tried to, rather. He is invincible, so yea. His right hand came and brushed Theodora on the face like she was a wall and he was a cat. This was going to be a long day, I realized as Theodora roared in rage.


	13. Chapter 13

Memories

Percy P.O.V.

Theodora banned me from the house for a set period of time. I knew I didn't have to listen to her, but I would have to listen to Ghost. Thalia had to stay inside for a 'nice, long, respectable talk that will make Thalia a woman, not some slut.' When she had said slut, Ghost tackled me knowing that I was going to thrust kick her in the boob very hard. I guess that Theodora was just trying to create some order, but I didn't like it.

I've been walking for a while now, and realized that I could go back, but when you're in the mood to walk, you don't want to stop.

Chaos P.O.V.

There he was. He has grown so much. In a couple of years, he may be ready for his destiny. Wow. Do I really sound that old?

Should I give him some more incentive? Nah. I'll just move his shield, shall I?

Percy P.O.V.

I don't know where I really am. I'm just wandering. I'll eventually find my way home, and I can pretty much take care of myself. I felt in my pocket and found some money left over from yesterday.

I went to a shop and saw a pretty cool watch with a description that said it told the time no matter where you were. Cool. That might be useful one day. No need to synchronize watches (even though we didn't have to do that in the first place).

I picked it up, but it was just a little too expensive. I wanted this watch. Now, it was a necessity. I thought very hard of stealing it, but figured that I would just get yelled at again. I looked at the manager, and he seemed angry.

"What's up bro, you okay?" I asked.

"Look, you gonna buy something or no, cuz I got much better things to be doin."

"Then why are you here in the first place?"

"Shut up, punk. You wanna get pounded or something'?" Jeez. This guy was busy.

"Okay, sorry dude. Didn't know you had another job."

"Who said it was a job? Wait, do you like warm hats even on hot days?" What the fuck is this guy talking about?

"Uh, what?"

"Damn. You're not his guy. In that case, don't tell anyone, you get the watch free, cool? It doesn't even work. It's got this button that doesn't do anything." Wait. I'm not his guy? He likes to do nonsensical stuff after telling me he has better stuff to do? This guy's a drug dealer.

"You got a stash, can I make a purchase?" I ask darkly.

"Haha! You are horrible at this. Sure. How many?"

"I'll take eight. I've got a family to feed."

That'll be six hundred biatch. You got the dough?"

"I got somethin' better." I said as I flashed him some drachmas. His eyes widened as he gave me the eight. I took them, uncapped them, and threw them all directly at his jugular vein. It was a little deep, but I can throw pretty hard. Seeing as only six would fit in one neat line, I threw the other two into each of his testicles, so no more people like him could be brought into this world. I pushed in the ones that still had a little juice in them, and his eyes almost burst. He was on the ground and passed out as his heartbeat grew fainter.

Just before leaving, I took the watch.

I got home, and put the watch on. It was a hard black that told the time to the second. I clicked the button that the guy said didn't work, and BOOM!

A beautiful shield sprang to life with heart-stopping pictures of a boy riding a Pegasus in the middle. The same satyr was in most of the other pictures with the boy, but there was one that had two boys, three girls, and the satyr. They seemed happy.

There was an empty flask attached to the inside of the shield, but I already had those, so I ripped it off. Where my hand would grip, there was another button. Suddenly, the words poison and sleep formed in my mind. Immediately, what I knew to be a sleep dart came from the rim of the shield (where my fist would be if I had a long forearm). I aimed, and it shot when I wanted. I went to go get dart, but couldn't put it back in. Hopefully, I didn't just use the only sleeping dart. The last mechanism was like the sleeve to a forearm. It was positioned so that when I wore the shield, it would be like putting on a sleeve. I flexed to see how it looked, and razors protruded from the circumference of the shield. Damn.

I threw it, and it stuck in the wall of my bedroom, right next to the opening door that Thalia came in. She looked at the shield that had almost killed her.

"Damn. That thing is cool." She tried to take it out, but it wouldn't budge. I went over, and at much touch, it came out like a hand out of water. Knowing that Thalia was no weakling, I looked at her with a confused gaze.

The shield turned back into a watch since I wasn't using it, and told me that we were four minutes late for dinner. The bitch—sorry—mom probably thought we were screwing or something, so we decided to go to dinner.

The next couple of days have been good, and I've grown extremely attached to my shield. It reminded me of my past, though I still can't remember what that past is. You know what? I'm perfectly happy with that. I don't care. I'm not interested like I should be. I guess that if somebody told me, it would be cool, but I have no yearn to learn about it.

Ghost called Nico, Thalia, and I in. What did he want? Were we actually going to do something, other than prepare? What were we preparing for in the first place? Whatever.

"Finally. Took you over thirteen seconds to get here. When I was a kid—" Ghost started, but Nicointerrupted.

"Yes! You were amazing, but as much as we love you, we don't love your childhood stories. Please continue." Ghost frowned, but did as he was told.

"Well, this will be your first real mission. You must be loved, don't kill innocents, for obvious reasons, and don't kill too many enemies yet. Just try to gain the trust of the people."

"Well, when would we know that they love us enough?" I asked, wondering how much they must love us.

"When they're chanting your fucking names in the streets. Now get moving."

"Wait! Why are we doing this?" That was Thalia.

"Thals! Shut up! Let's move!" That was Nico getting exasperated.

Now, Thalia doesn't usually listen to Nico, but he was serious. In fact, some could say that he was dead serious. **(I see what you did there! )**

Ghost has officially kicked us out, and the only time he let us come in was when there was this big storm and we had no shelter, and there was lightning, and yea.

But other than that, it's sucked. Nobody wants to let in strange people in strange clothes. People just don't like change. I suppose that's what we're going to have to change.

Thalia has been getting more distant with me. Did I smell badly? I don't know. One time, I saw her and Nico talking with lots of hand motions, but I accidentally swatted at a fly, and Nico detected me. You know what he did? He grabbed me, pulled me in, and shadow traveled. Do you know how awkward that was? I mean, Thalia, the person who slept in the same bed as me, now can't say what's up to me.

"Hey." I said, grabbing my arm in an attempt to conceal myself from the world.

"Hey." She ran. Whatever. It'll pass.

It's been a while, Thalia hasn't been getting closer, but she hasn't gotten further either. It's like she wants to chill with Nico and I, but mainly Nico. Hopefully it's just my imagination, but I'm not so sure. I hope that she'll come back, but in other news, we're constructing a camp. It's going to be awesome. We've been at work for a while; we all have our tents, and a large convening area. It's going to be like a club.

Nico's been out for a while, just trying to spread the word. Thalia is forging weapons, but not very well. She's not really the forging type. And, we have pretty much no more of the metal stuff, but whatever. She's using stone, steel, ands sticks. We're positioning them (this is my job) around the camp, so if one of us is pinned down, there might be a sharp stick we can use. Hey, it's better than nothing, and if all it takes is five minutes, why not do it?

Well, I've run out of sticks. I was returning to Thalia for more sticks, but we both knew that that wasn't what was going to happen.

There she was. Standing. Staring at the sky. Its colors were like an orgasm to my eyes. They constantly changed in relation to the rest of the world, but only the word beauty could only describe what we saw. The constellations shifted, swirling constantly. They would group together, shift, supernova, and all of it happened in seconds. There were flashes everywhere.

I heard Nico running up behind me, yelling.

"Guys! Did you—" He was cut off. He looked as well.

The stars descended upon us, surrounding everything we had built. It expanded a little outward from there, and as it did, time sped up so quickly that I thought I would barf.

The stars raked the Earth, forcing upwards cabins, a rock wall, an archery range, the convening area that we had made grew magnificently, and slowly, people started to materialize.

Then, the stars zoomed towards us. They exploded in our minds. All I heard was "Well done assassins. You were what the world needed. I apologize for putting you through the pain you've experienced, but now I realize. I wanted to cleanse the world of Gaia, but then I realized that that would ruin everyone. The era would be one of peace, surely, however it would be one of enforced peace. Evil will always rise, and good must vanquish. If there is no evil, then the good will produce the evil, thus making it more difficult for the good to vanquish its original brother. This happened with Luke Castellan. It will happen again, but good will deal with it. From now on, your camp is no longer to be disregarded by the population. It will be conscious. This will throw it into Chaos, but you must create order in the Chaos, just as I have all those eons ago. You are no longer the outcasts of civilization. You are the guardians. You have proven yourself for the test. Finally, I may rest."

The materializations took life. I saw Ghost come, slowly shifting into a centaur. Chiron. Aunt Alexandra faded into me, and apparent to the looks on Thalia and Nico, she faded into them as well. It bound us together.

Dionysus appeared.

"Where have you guys been? It's been years! Did you finally come to your senses and decide that you would come along and stop watching the years slide by? Where did you come from anyways? Damn Percy. You like old. Like, older than me. You need a drink. Have some wine." Dionysus kept rambling, but I ignored him. At least he got my name right. I guess he really did care.

I turned, and I saw her. Nico and Thalia had left, but I think I got it now. They were into each other. Whatever. It's not like they would have anything like this.

I'm walking towards her. That was my story. The story of how I met her. I didn't remember who she was during the actual story, but the minute I saw her, the barriers around my mind collapsed. I remembered it all. The pain, the guilt, the sadness. But then, there was light. Happiness, joy, kindness. Nothing had been a hardship. I was tried, but in the end, I was always with my friends. I saw her.

She turned to me, eyes red and puffy from crying, a blade in her hand, dried in blood. When her eyes met mine, I melted. She was grief-stricken. She came to me slowly, touched me as if worrying that I would disappear.

When my hand met hers, I felt the warmness of Theodora flow into her. It wrapped around our hands, binding us.

"Alex is gone." The first thing she said, was about him. Was she crying for him?

"He doesn't matter." I replied, a little harder than I meant.

"Yes, yes he did. He tried us. He was the evil that rose out of us. He just wanted to disrupt. Now, you're back. The past doesn't matter."

I was silent.

"I love you." We said it simultaneous. Then we kissed.

I laughed at a joke Grover was telling me. It wasn't very funny, but he was trying his best. I think that if he didn't try, then he'd be the funniest person alive. I looked at Nico and Thalia, holding hands. The slight glow about them. I looked at Annabeth, smiling at me like she was crazy, slipping her hand into mine. We glowed too. Grover and Juniper were together, and they had a glow about them, but it wasn't the same. They were happy. Us four, we were one. We were in love, sure, but we were in love to serve. Serve who? The world, some might say in the future, but that is false. We served each other. We served our friends just as they served us. No, we were free from the Fates. We conducted our own fates.

Some might say that there are people who tell you what to do, but that isn't true. The only person limiting you is you. If it takes a journey into another universe and creating your own home, defying all laws of physics, then so be it. If it takes you listening to me right now, by the campfire of Camp Half-Blood, then so be it.

"Who are we?" I roared.

The campers screamed right back at me.

"The Guardians!"

"What is our purpose?" Thalia.

"To serve!" Them.

"Serve who?" Nico.

"Each other!" Them.

"Why?" Annabeth.

"To end the world of Chaos. To restore order. We are the good that defends the world from evil. Evil is our counterpart. We are Yin, they are Yang. We are the Guardians, we serve each other to restore order. We are the Assassins of Chaos!


End file.
